Dodgeballs
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: Pure PWP, with little to no real plot. Setting: pre-Thor MCU. Just M/M all the way through. The title's quite self explanatory anyway, so I hope that excuses my ridiculous attempt at a summary.


**Dodgeballs **

**As always, this fic contains some pretty darn hot M/M action. Eventually. Don't like? Don't read. But since you clicked on it, I'm assuming you'll like. **

Thor awoke abruptly to the clear ringing of silver bells in the distance. That was one of the perks of being royalty; the imperial bell tower was your personal alarm clock. His mind was roughly shoved out of the sweet slumber which had enveloped him the night before, and once he gained a certain degree of consciousness, he began to feel incredibly uncomfortable around his lower half. Thor peered anxiously down below the silken sheets. His cheeks began to redden, as he looked upon his morning erection of shame, and he attempted to push the erotic dream which he had last night, out of his mind. There were several reasons as to why he thought it better forgotten, the prevailing one being that it involved his brother Loki. His mind was a little hazy as to what had exactly happened, but Thor could remember the general idea. Attempting to ignore the entire situation and pass it off as a surge of hormones, Thor continued to get dressed.

"Good morning, my prince!" trilled the voices of several young maidens behind him, as he walked down the marble palace staircase. On a normal day, he would have flirted with all four of them simultaneously. Today, he could only smile back, through his red face, and struggle to cover his crotch. Once the girls had passed out of sight, Thor once again lowered his gaze and continued to walk towards the large dining hall for breakfast. Once he arrived, Thor began to walk more quickly, for he saw his brother had already gotten down there. Loki looked strangely hot today; his leathery tunic clung to his torso, so to expose the faint outlines of his perfect muscles. Not before long, Thor shook his head, wiped the drool from his chin, and cursed himself for having such thoughts about his younger brother.

Unfortunately, his pants tightened once again, and his raging tower of love returned.

Thor quickly considered sneaking off to the toilets to deal with it, but decided against the idea. It was just a phase. With all of the courage he could muster, he swaggered towards Loki, intent on putting a lid on his strange desires once and for all. Loki's reaction was a shock, however. As soon as Loki took a glimpse of Thor, his dazzling green eyes dropped to the floor and he walked off in the opposite direction.

_Is he... dodging me? _Thor thought incredulously. Even though it was wrong, Thor could not help but stare at Loki's ass as he walked out. He felt a pang of heat shoot through his mjolnir once again. After eating breakfast, Thor decided that it would be best to train outside little.

Once outside, it was almost midday. Thor took a deep breath of air, and exhaled slowly. The fire in his crotch had begun to die down slightly. He walked towards the sparring Asgardians on the field and raised his hand for a wave.

"Morning, Thor!" bellowed Volstagg, from a distance. In his hand was a colossal plate of food, which he shoved down his throat in quick scoops. Thor jogged lightly towards his friend and grinned confidently. His grin however, faltered, once he saw a quick figure moving in the distance, before disappearing amongst the nearby trees. They were holding a book.

Loki.

With a grunt of determination, Thor began to sprint in the direction of his brother, leaving a very confused Volstagg in his wake. Thor quietly approached his brother from behind, and before Loki could turn around, Thor had his arms around his brother's shoulders. His crotch was blazing, and in an attempt to quench it, he subtly ground against Loki. He had to bite his lip to keep in the harsh groan which was itching to escape.

"Th-Thor!" Loki gasped, while fruitlessly trying to relinquish Thor's iron grip on him, "Let me go, you oaf!"

Thor only chucked darkly in response.

"An oaf, am I? Is that why you've been avoiding me all day, little brother?" He said smoothly, while looking at Loki's scowling face. He stopped wriggling in Thor's arms, and stood limply.

_Drat. I was enjoying that _Thor thought dully. He was sure that Loki must've felt his raging boner by now. Loki squirmed yet again.

"I've done no such thing, brother. I didn't-"

"Shh." Thor placed his hand over Loki's mouth, and held him even closer. A muffled moan came from his younger brother, and he seemed to melt against Thor.

"You. Are. Avoiding. Me. Why? Do not lie to me, Loki. For once in your life." Thor growled against his brother's twitching ear.

Loki gasped for air when Thor's golden hand finally came off his mouth.

"I – I dreamt of you last night, and I..." Loki's weak voice trailed off into the distance. Thor froze at his brothers words.

Him too? Had someone cast a spell on them both, or was it mere coincidence? Regardless, Thor now knew that Loki reciprocated his perverse desires, and that made him a _very, very _happy God. Without warning, Thor swivelled his brother round, and lowered his hands towards the back of Loki's waist, and pulled him into himself.

"No, Thor! Stop..." Loki grunted weakly, although his face was flushed with love and he placed two hands on his older brother's neck. Thor smirked.

_Yes._

"It seems our game of _dodgeball _is over..." Thor growled suggestively into Loki's ear, before circling his tongue around the tip. His slow action was met with a harsh gasp from Loki. Thor grabbed Loki's small body with all of his might, and pushed him down onto the ground, before shoving his tongue into the hollow of his throat, and laving at Loki's pale neck. Small whimpers of need escaped from Loki's slightly parted lips, and his eyes had begun to roll back into his head.

_How so very needy. _Thor thought lovingly. He continued to nip and lick at Loki's collarbone and once the two were both naked, Thor roughly licked the lines of Loki's torso, rolling his tongue around his swollen nipples.

With his breath coming out in harsh gasps, Loki began to roll his hips against his brother's and their swollen D-columns rubbed together, creating friction of the most pleasurable kind. Conveniently, Loki's sceptre began to slowly leak, hence slicking up the process, and making it all the more sweet for the two young men. Thor tenderly kneaded at the soft flesh of Loki's thighs, and continued to kiss around his jaw and upper neck.

"Oh, Thor... please..." Loki whined desperately. Thor knew exactly what Loki craved, and he was in no position to deny his younger brother anything.

With rough force, Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and turned him onto his stomach. After coating his fingers in the slick liquid which had come from Loki's shaft, Thor began to tease at Loki's tight entrance, causing the smaller man to sob with need.

"Patience, brother. I will give you what you need." Thor tenderly crooned into Loki's ear, while stroking his soft black hair over his neck. Loki only nodded in response, and continued to moan, as Thor pressed into him and begun to scissor him open.

Once Loki's was fully stretched, Thor cleared his throat and brought his spire in line with Loki's opening. He softly massaged Loki's lower back in an attempt to get him to relax. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Loki.

"Oh..." Loki said softly, as every muscle of his body unclenched upon having his back slowly massaged by Thor's strong hands. Content with his brother's sights of relaxation, Thor planted a kiss upon his younger brother's beck neck.

"Loki... just relax." He hummed against him. Thor had always been tender with his brother when it mattered the most. Ever since they were young. Thor always put Loki first.

Always.

With a sigh, Thor eased his way into Loki, causing the smaller God to bite down on his lower lip and wince in pain. Sensing the discomfort, Thor wrapped his large hand around Loki's member and began to slowly stroke it back into hardness. He wanted this to be perfect. Something that the two could hold onto for the rest of their lives, no matter what happened between them. Thor knew that this was Loki's first time, despite the two being about the same age. Due to that fact alone, he vowed to take extra care with his brother's body. Once completely buried and enveloped in Loki's tightness, Thor clenched up and began to buck his hips slowly, and slid in and out. The two both began to moan In unison, and Thor tightened his grip around Loki's godhood. Once the two had gotten past the painful part, Thor began to roughen his thrusts, causing Loki's small moans to quickly turn into full-out screams.

"Ah- ah! Thor!" Loki cried out incoherently, as Thor pounded into him mercilessly. Once Thor had hit his prostate, tears began to well up in Loki's eyes, as he screamed a string of unintelligible words. Loki's tightness around Thor was all too much for the thunder God, and with each shove, he knew that he would not last much longer. Ribbons of baby batter exploded from Loki's shaft, and Thor was met with an ear piercing shriek that he was sure would alert the entire palace. Loki's sudden clenching up caused Thor to shake like an earthquake, and with one final thrust, he emptied himself out completely, a roar ripping through his bared teeth. Once the rush of completely wild pleasure had passed, Thor was utterly spent. He limply fell to the side of his panting brother, and placed his hand over Loki's smaller trembling one.

"How's that for a waking dream?" Thor murmured into Loki's ear, before licking around the cartilage. Thor's answer was met only with a small whimper and a mewl, coming from Loki's throat. Loki turned his brother over and slowly sucked on Thor's Adam's apple, causing Thor to hum softly. When he broke away, Loki's eyes were wide and he was smiling.

"Oh, Thor... you're phenomenal."

"And you're tight as a bitch."

Loki let out a giggle, and nuzzled his head into Thor's chest, and the two began to fall asleep, in the middle of the royal forest. The cared not when Odin's guards emerged in the clearing, and only continued to snuggle.

Thor had finally dealt with himself the right way.


End file.
